untitled
by lovergurl1619
Summary: its seniour year and all the girls are pregnant will they make it through with drama love and tragedy still can't think of a title ideas welcome reveiw please
1. Chapter 1

Rikki was pacing the length of her living room while she waited for a small test to determine the rest of her life all she could think about was what could happen what if it was positive what would Zane do what would her dad do what would both their parents do. All of this because of one mistake damn it she knew she shouldn't have had unprotected sex but she thought they would be fine that the it only takes one time thing was just to scare kids but apparently not because here she was taking a pregnancy test all because six weeks ago. 

Flashback 

Rikki and Zane were at a party making their way upstairs and away from everybody Zane was removing her clothes the second they walked in the room and vice versa Zane moved his hand down her body and cupped her breast he started kissing down her neck before taking the aching peek into his mouth Rikki quickly pulled away breathless 

"Do you have a condom" asked Rikki

Zane thought for a second then hit the wall

"damn no I forgot but I think it will be fine once won't hurt" said Zane kissing her again 

"Zane I don't know" said Rikki 

"Rikki baby come on it will be fine one time won't matter" said Zane resuming his seduction 

"Ok I guess you're right it will be fine" said Rikki breathlessly while Zane lowered her down onto the bed

End flashback 

Stupid Rikki stupid stupid you should have said no or gone somewhere else but no you took the chance and now you are waiting for a tiny plastic stick to determine the rest of your life. While she thought of all the bad things that could happen because of this she heard the timer go off and rushed to see what the test said when she looked down to see it was positive she shook it as if it was a 8 ball and would magically change she sent Zane a text telling him to come over NOW! Rikki was trying to think of a way to tell him but there was no easy way when the doorbell rang she went over and let Zane in.

"Hey" said Zane walking in

"Hey" said Rikki nervously 

"so what did you need that was so urgent" asked Zane

"You should sit down" said Rikki after Zane has sat down confused she continued

"Zane there is no easy way to say this so I am just going to say this…..I'm pregnant" 

"WHAT" yelled Zane? 

"I know this is major" said Rikki 

"Major Rikki we are only 17 hells you're not even 17 yet we can't have this baby" said Zane mater-of-factly

"I am having this baby Zane" said Rikki angrily

"Well then you're doing it on your own" said Zane walking out

Rikki couldn't believe how that happened she knew Zane would be mad but she didn't think he would abandon her and this baby she thought he would be supportive she was sitting on her couch on the verge of tears when she texted Emma and Cleo to come over

"Rikki what's going on" asked Cleo concerned 

"Zane dumped me because I'm pregnant" yelled Rikki in tears 

"What Rikki you are pregnant how could you be so irresponsible" yelled Emma

"Em she has enough to think about right now" said Cleo 

"Right sorry Rikki are you ok" asked Emma

"I'm fine if that bastard doesn't want to be there for me and his baby then that his loss" said Rikki 

"Hey how about we go to the café" said Cleo

"ok" said Rikki and Emma in unison 

Rikki Cleo and Emma were sitting in the juice net when Zane walked in with some brunette bimbo

"I can't believe this he just found out you were pregnant and he is already with some slutty bimbo" said Emma 

"I don't care I need to go to the rest room" said Rikki sadly 

After Rikki left the table Emma and Cleo pulled Zane over so they could talk to him privately 

"What the hell is wrong with you" yelled Emma

"Nothing what the hell do you guys want" replied Zane

"How could you do this to Rikki she tells you she is pregnant and you go out with some slut less than an hour later" yelled Cleo

"Hey I didn't do anything this is her decision she wants to keep this baby then that is on her" said Zane 

"It doesn't work that way Zane you got her pregnant this is your responsibility" said Emma

"This is not my fault" said Zane 

"Oh so she just got herself pregnant" said Cleo 

"I didn't say that but it's her decision whether or not to keep the baby" yelled Zane

"You are such an ass I can't believe you are doing this to her I knew you were bad news Rikki should have listened to us when we told her not to trust him" said Emma 

"Hey I take care of Rikki" said Zane 

"Oh yea and leaving her pregnant and alone is taking care of her" said Cleo

"Go to hell" said Zane walking away

Just then Rikki walked out and Emma and Cleo didn't want to upset her so they didn't tell her about their talk with Zane

"Hey how about we sleep over my house" said Cleo 

"No sorry I can't me dad comes home tonight" said Rikki 

"Douse he know" asked Emma  
>"If he did do you think Zane would still be alive and able to use his boy parts" said Rikki <p>

"True" said Cleo 

"Are you going to tell him" asked Emma 

"Yea so if you don't hear from me tomorrow don't expect to see me again" said Rikki sarcastically

"Bye Rikki" said Emma and Cleo in unison  
>Later that night <p>

Rikki's dad was freaking out she was trying to keep him calm so he wouldn't go and castrate Zane but the fact that he not only got her pregnant but left her to deal with it on her own didn't help he was driving to Zane's house to speak with him and his father Rikki didn't know what to do so she texted Zane to warn him 

Rikki: Zane I told my dad he is pist he is on his way over to your house with me 

Zane: what I haven't even told me dad 

Rikki" I tried to stall him he won't let up I suggest you run now I think he has every intention of killing you…tonight

Rikki showed up at Zane's house 5 minutes later her dad knocked on the front door the second he did it opened to Harrison and Zane her father started yelling about how pathetic and worthless Zane was so Harrison ushered him in to his office leaving Zane and Rikki alone 

"What the hell Rikki" yelled Zane 

"I had to tell him Zane I thought he would be mad but I didn't think he would freak out like this" yelled Rikki 

"Now what huh am I suppose to say sorry huh my dad isn't going to stand for this" said Zane 

"Whatever Zane they will talk everything will be sorted then we will leave and you will never have to see me or this baby again" yelled Rikki turning her back on him and standing by the window 

Zane just stood shocked by her outburst he didn't want to never see her again how would he deal with never seeing her again why couldn't' everything go back to normal before she was pregnant before everything got so screwed up 

"Rikki that's not what I meant I know everything is messed up right now but this never should have happened and I can't do it I am not ready to be a dad" said Zane coming up behind her she quirkily brushed him off

"you think I am ready to be a mum no I am not but that doesn't mean I will just get rid of my baby it isn't this babies fault I made such a stupid mistake and if it wasn't for you convincing me to have unprotected sex this wouldn't even be happening" yelled Rikki 

"Hey this is not my fault" said Zane 

"I said no I said we should wait till we got protection but all you did was ignore me and say that one time wouldn't hurt" said Rikki tearfully all Zane could do was stare he hated seeing her cry she was a strong person barely ever cried it took a lot to make her cry and right now it was all his fault he didn't know what to do he was about to say something when their dads walked in 

"We decided you two should get married" said Harrison 

"What no way dad" said Zane terry looked at him with hate and death in his eyes Zane swallowed and stepped back behind Rikki

"Dad Zane is right this is a bad idea I don't want to marry him and he doesn't want to be there for me and my baby" said Rikki 

"I don't care what Zane wants he is my son and he is going to be a man and step up to his responsibility" yelled Harrison Zane started to his open mouth at the clear disappointment in his dad's eyes 

"You will get married" said Harrison 

"No" yelled Rikki

"Rikki it's either you get married or the three of you live on the street" said terry  
>Rikki and Zane just looked shocked Rikki had tears streaming down her face not believing what had become of her life and Zane felt horrible seeing the clear disappointment in his dads eyes he couldn't take it. All he ever wanted was his dad to be proud of him and if that meant he had to do something he was in no way ready to do<p>

"Ok I'll do it" said Zane after a long silence  
>Rikki spun around and faced him the shock clear on her face<p>

"What" said Rikki? 

"I said I will marry you" said Zane

"no" said Rikki she looked at the three people around her that seemingly gone crazy at the same time looking at her expectantly so she said it again louder

"Rikki this is how it has to be" said Terry

"this is my life" said Rikki

"Rikki come on our dads are right we don't have a choice this the right thing to do…for the baby" said Zane he felt weird saying it he knew he should be scared he was going to be a husband and father in the blink of an eye but for some reason he felt proud and excited at the prospect that he was going to be a dad going to have a family he could call his own he may have his dad but he never felt like family to him Rikki and the baby would be his and he would take care of them make them proud and keep them safe and if that meant he had to get married then he would do it he would do whatever he had to do to make this better for her he cared about Rikki maybe that would turn into love. He didn't know but he would make her happy give her everything she ever wanted.

Rikki watched the emotions that played across Zane's face go from surprise to determination and knew he was completely serious she was confused as to how he could go from not wanting anything to do with the baby to marrying her and being a father to their child she didn't know what to do how was she suppose to fight her dad Zane's dad and Zane she couldn't do this getting married at 17 was crazy and what if Zane changed his mind tonight, tomorrow, next week, next year. He would change then what was she suppose to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Rikki was sitting in the juicenet café talking to Emma and Cleo she had just finished telling them how her and Zane's dad were forcing them to get married or be homeless.

"your dad is probably just trying to scare you Rikki watch when its actually time for the wedding he will give you a choice to walk away" said Cleo 

"no he won't Cleo this is serious I have to marry Zane. How am I supposed to know he is going to be there? When he didn't want anything to do with the baby just yesterday" said Rikki 

"maybe you should have thought about that before you had unprotected sex" said Emma 

"excuse me" said Rikki 

"I'm just saying if you hadn't be dumb enough to take the risk than you wouldn't be having this problem" said Emma

"Em come on we need to be supportive" said Cleo 

"I'm sorry Cleo but I don't think my parents will be ok with me being friends with someone who is so irresponsible" said Emma 

"are you kidding me" yelled Rikki

"listen you're my best friend and I will be there for you but you should have been more responsible" said Emma

"whatever I'm sorry we all can't be like miss perfect Emma" said Rikki not wanting to hear anymore

"I'm not perfect Rikki just not stupid enough to get pregnant at 17" said Emma

"oh so now I'm stupid" said Rikki 

"guys stop" said Cleo trying to calm them both down just then Zane walked up to their booth 

"can I talk to you for a second" asked Zane to Rikki 

"what changed your mind already" said Rikki 

"Rikki please I just want to talk" said Zane she nodded her head Zane looked at Emma and Cleo waiting for them to leave 

"this is a private conversation….leave" said Zane

"oh well excuse me but anything you say to Rikki you can say in front of us" said Emma crossing her arms in front of her chest

"actually Em I don't think you want to be here for our irresponsible conversation" said Rikki

Emma and Rikki glared at each other for a few seconds until Cleo got up taking Emma with her leaving Zane and Rikki alone

"so what is it you want now" asked Rikki

"I wanted no needed to say I am sorry" said Zane

"for what being forced to marry me" said Rikki 

"no for being such a bastard when you told me about the baby" said Zane

"why should I believe you" asked Rikki

"I know I messed up and I'm sorry I just freaked out" said Zane

"I was freaked out to" said Rikki 

"I know I should have thought about how you felt about all this but I was scared and I wasn't thinking but I am thinking now and I want to be here for you and our baby" said Zane

"how do I know you will actually be here Zane. How do I know you won't freak out and change your mind again" asked Rikki

"you just have to trust me" said Zane 

"why should I trust you" asked Rikki 

"because beside recently I have never given you any reason not to. I care about you Rikki and if I have to earn your trust back I will do everything I can to do that" said Zane grabbing her hand 

Rikki didn't know if she should believe him but they were getting married so she might as well try to give him another chance for their baby. She didn't want to raise a baby by herself and she didn't want her baby to not have a father. 

"Zane we both know what it feels like to not be wanted by a parent. To be abandoned I don't want this baby to feel like that. I don't want this baby to feel that pain" said Rikki emotionally

"it won't Rikki I promise you I will be here for this baby I won't let you down I am scared out of my mind about all this I don't know if I'll be a good dad but I know that I will love this baby" said Zane gently squeezing her hand

"I'm scared to" said Rikki

Zane moved over to sit next to her he put his arm around her pulling her into his arms kissing her forehead 

"we will probably screw up a lot but I think in the end we will have a great kid" said Zane into her hair 

"you think so" asked Rikki looking up at him 

"I have no idea I know you will make a great mom and I will do my best" said Zane moving a strand of her hair back behind her ear smiling at her 

"so I guess we are getting married and having a baby" said Rikki

"I guess we are" said Zane 

With Emma and Cleo 

"I can't believe how she acted back there" said Emma  
>"to be honest Em you were pretty mean" said Cleo <p>

"I was just speaking the truth" said Emma 

"come on Em are you really telling me that you have never had unprotected sex with ash" asked Cleo 

"well no we did once but that was only because we got carried away and I am not pregnant" said Emma 

Cleo looked away from her not making eye contact 

"Cleo please tell me you're not pregnant" said Emma

"I..I..I don't know I haven't been feeling well lately and my cycle is late" said Cleo truthfully

"oh my god" said Emma

"I don't know anything yet I could just be being paranoid because of everything that is going on" said Cleo

"I can't believe you had unprotected sex" said Emma 

"I didn't" said Cleo Emma gave her a pointed look 

"I didn't.. the condom broke" said Cleo

"well you have to take the test" said Emma

"I'm scared" said Cleo

"Cleo you have to be sure come on I will go with you to the pharmacy" said Emma 

"I don't want to do it alone… will you do it with me" asked Cleo

"you want me to take a test with you" said Emma

"yea I mean that way I can't freak out and say they are defective" said Cleo 

"ok ok I will do it with you come on I know a twenty-four hour store" said Emma pulling Cleo along not believing that both of her best friends were probably in the same situation was she the only smart one left I mean sure she had unprotected sex once which was stupid but she wasn't pregnant. 

At Cleo's 

"well Cleo what does it say" asked Emma from Cleo's bed Cleo just went in to the bathroom to check her results and she has been really quiet Emma let out a breath her test was probably positive and she was freaking wishing that my negative test was hers. Emma got up and walked to the bathroom door just as she thought Cleo was standing there holding both test looking completely shocked 

"Cleo…" Emma gets cut off

"they are both positive Em we are both pregnant" said Cleo 

"what no that's impossible" yelled Emma grabbing her test only to see the plus sign

"when exactly did you and ash…"Cleo gets cut off 

"it was 5 weeks ago" said Emma quietly

Cleo and Emma both sat heavily on Cleo's bed trying to figure out how they could have let something like this happen now all three of them were pregnant Rikki was getting married and Emma and Cleo had no idea how they were going to break it to Ash and Lewis

"how do we tell them" asked Cleo

"bluntly but first we go to the doctor to make sure" said Emma getting up and grabbing her phone

"I might be able to get us in tomorrow morning" said Emma 

"you think the test could be wrong" asked Cleo hopefully 

"gosh I hope so" said Emma

The next day

"I don't know what the point of this was" said Rikki to Zane as they were exiting the doctor's office walking down the hall to the lobby 

"to confirm your pregnancy" said Zane opening the hall door for her 

"I already knew I was pregnant and that I was 6 weeks" said Rikki walking out ahead of him only to stop in her tracks at who she saw

"Rikki what are you doing here" asked Emma

"confirmation test what are you two doing here" asked Rikki

"same thing" said Cleo quietly 

"really why Emma how could you be so irresponsible" said Rikki 

"shut up Rikki" said Emma 

"why Emma how could you be so stupid as to get pregnant at 17" said Rikki 

"Rikki please stop can't we just stop fighting please" asked Cleo

"I'm sorry for everything I said Rikki I was being a bitch and a hypocrite" said Emma  
>"its ok" said Rikki <p>

"hey you want to grab something to eat before we have to meet my dad and the wedding planner" asked Zane 

"yea sure" said Rikki taking his hand as they were about to work out she turned back to Emma and Cleo 

"word of advice when telling the guys be more gentle then blunt and give them a little time to themselves to digest the situation" said Rikki Emma smiled

"you mean like you didn't" asked Emma

"yea look how that worked out" said Rikki

"you're getting married and you made up" said Emma 

"after he had time to digest the information I blurted out I was pregnant it was like slapping him in the face and expecting a kiss" said Rikki Emma and Cleo laughed 

"thanks for the advice but we might not need it the test could be wrong" said Emma

Rikki laughed as she walked out with Zane Emma and Cleo glared at her back but inside they knew she was right they were pregnant and they would have to figure out how to tell Lewis and Ash


	3. Chapter 3

Rikki was sitting with Emma and Cleo at cafe talking about how they were going to tell the guys.

"you just need to take them somewhere private and tell them. Don't just blurt it out either just say your pregnant gently and don't let them just leave make them stay and talk about how they feel about it. After that let them go to think alone for a little while" said Rikki 

"its not that easy" said Cleo

"i never said it was easy i can hear Lewis's panic attack now your...what...me...bla" said Rikki doing an impression of Lewis stammering 

"he does not sound like that" said Cleo

"Ok guys i know we are all freaking out but Rikki is right we need to tell them" said Emma

"oh yea i will just sit Lewis down and say Lewis i know this is a shock its a shock to me to but i'm pregnant...' Cleo gets interupted

"What" said a shocked Lewis from behind them they all gasped not noticing he had even been walking up 

"well now he knows" said Rikki 

"Cleo is it true are you pregnant you can't be pregnant" said Lewis 

"Lewis this wasn't how you were suppose to find out" said Cleo motioning for Rikki and Emma to leave and him to sit down. He sat down heavily next to her putting his head in his hands 

"your dads going to kill me" he said 

"I think he will kill me first. So what are you thinking" asked Cleo 

"i am freaking we are only 17 how are we going to have a baby" said Lewis

"i know i am freaking out to" said Cleo looking down at the table 

"ok we just need to breathe and talk about this rationaly what are we going to do" said Lewis

"well i am going to keep the baby" Cleo said firmly 

"ok how and when should we tell your dad" asked Lewis

"i don't know god he is going to kill me" said Cleo 

"yea i know he is going to kill me two" said Lewis they sat there in silence thinking what they should do next 

"so when should we tell him" asked Cleo 

"i don't know i guess the sooner the better because we don't want him to find out from someone else but we need to figure out what we are going to do first so we have a plan when we tell him that will make it a bit easier" said Lewis

Cleo bit her lip and looked at him nervously he sounded like he was handleing this well but he looked like he was about to pass or have a heart attack. She nodded her head agreeing they needed a plan before telling her dad.

*Emma* 

Emma was pacing the beach practicing what she was going to say to Ash. She didn't notice he was there until he came up behind her making her jump a little. 

"hey babe why so jumpy" asked Ash playfully 

"i'm not jumpy" said Emma forcing a smile

"ok come on what's going on you tell me to meet you here quikly and you look very stressed" said Ash 

"We should sit down" said Emma motioning to the bench nearby

"Em what's going on" asked Ash

"Ash this is going to be a shock to you and i want you to know that once i tell you your going to freak out but i need you to keep it together long enough to talk about this ok" said Emma in a rush 

"just tell me what's wrong" said Ash concerned 

"i'm pregnant" said Emma

his eyes widened and he kept opening and closing his mouth not knowing what to say let alone think.

"what how i mean are you sure" said Ash 

"yes my doctor confirmed it i am almost 6 weeks" said Emma  
>Ash took a deep breathe and ran a hand over his face<p>

"wow Em i don't know what to say right now i just i..i need to think"said Ash getting up to leave 

"Ash wait we need to talk" said Emma grabbing his arm to stop him 

"do the girls know" asked Ash 

"yes they are pregnant to" said Emma

" what all of you are pregnant" yelled Ash

"Ash keep your voice down yes we are all pregnant Rikki is almost 7 weeks and Cleo like 8" said Emma

"Em i just need to think alone for a little while" said Ash pulling his arm out of her grip  
>Emma was about to protest but remembered what Rikki said about giving him time to proccess it <p>

"ok just call me when you are ready to talk" said Emma he kissed her cheek and walked away. Emma took out her phone to call the girls and walked towards the cafe not noticing the dirty blounde who heard every word of her conversation standing nearby smiling deviously take out her phone and walk in the oppisite direction. 

*Rikki*

Rikki was laying down on the couch in Zane's living room. She felt horrible morning sickness realy sucked she wondered how it was going for Emma and Cleo when Zane walked in and sat next to her. 

"hey you ok" asked Zane

"Yea i was just thinking" said Rikki 

"about what" he asked 

"Emma and Cleo. Lewis walked up behind us when we were talking about Cleo's pregnancy and Emma decided she didn't want Ash to find out like that so she went to tell him" she replied 

"damn i can only imagine Lewis's face right now and Ash to" he said 

"why do you say that" she asked moving so he could lay with her

"well we're one thing you know alot of people would expect this from us because we are both the kind of people who act first think later you know" he said looking down at her she laughed softly but nodded her head knowing it was true so he continued

"but Ash, Emma, and Lewis are the kind of people who plan everything. Everything has to be in its place perfect Cleo is kind of in the middle so i can only imagine how they are handling it"

"well Lewis will stand by Cleo i don't know if he will like it or even be ok with it but he is an honorable man so he will never leave her to handle it alone Ash he seema like an honorable man but i'm not sure he may take a little longer to come to terms with all of it" she replied

"all right enough about them how are you feeling" he asked 

"i feel better now" she replied snuggling in closer to him 

"oh yea i think i feel better now to" he said turning on his side and pulling her closer. Their lips touched in a passionate kiss when her phone started going off the reluctantly pulled apart 

"don't answer it" he said 

"i have to the girls may need to talk" she said reluctantly picking up her phone 

"hello" said Rikki

"Rikki hey its Emma"

"i know Em i do have caller id" said Rikki

"right i just got done telling Ash it didn't go to well but he said he will call me when he has had time to think i called Cleo she said it went ok but Lewis looks like he might pass out so you wanna meet us at the cafe" said Emma it was silent for a while she looked at her phone making sure she didn't lose connection

" hello Rikki...RIKKI" 

"huh what" said Rikki she was distracted because Zane started kissing her neck and rubbing her shoulders

"did you hear anything i just said are you going to meet us at the cafe" said Emma

"yea yea I"ll meet you there just give me like twenty minutes...make that an hour" said Rikki

"what exactly are you doing" asked Emma suspiciously

"nothing i just...um...don't feel well" said Rikki 

"uh huh Zane"s there isn't he Rikki isn't this how got in trouble in the first place" said Emma 

"oh come on Em i am already pregnant what do you think is going to happen" said Rikki

"look i will meet you at that cafe in an hour"

"Rikki you better me on time" said Emma 

"yea uh hu gotta go bye" Rikki hung up and turned to Zane

"why do you always do that when i am on the phone"

"because it makes you get off the phone" said Zane he started kissing her again they both layed back against the couch. 

*one hour and a half later* at the cafe

"Where is she" said Emma

"where do you think she is Emma" said Cleo laughing 

"i don't want to think about it" said Emma

"Here she comes" said Cleo 

"hey guys" said Rikki 

"your late" said Emma

"sorry" said Rikki 

"oh i think she has her reasons Emma" said Cleo laughing 

They both looked at her confused untill Cleo motioned to her neck Rikki shot her hand up to cover it

"ok back on topic what happened with the guys" said Rikki 

"oh so we don't get to talk about the hickey" said Emma 

"its not a hickey" said Rikki

"then what is it" asked Cleo laughing 

"i...um i burned myself with the curling iron" said Rikki 

"Rikki your hair is already curly" said Emma laughing 

"oh shut up and tell me what happened" said Rikki 

"ok so i talked to Lewis we decided we needed to come up with a plan of what we are going to do before telling our parents" said Cleo

"Ash hasn't called me yet so i am waiting on him" said Emma  
>they started talking about what happened when merium walked over to their table. <p>

"what do you want" said Rikki 

"oh nothing i was just wondering how the schools new teen mums are doing" she yelled loudly everything in the cafe went quiet everyone was staring at them 

"what are you talking about" said Rikki

"word on the street is your all pregnant" she replied

they were all silent everyone in the cafe were talking amoungst themselves about what they just found out some were on their cellphones telling everyone they knew

"looks like my work here is done" said merium walking away


End file.
